Malfoy Murder
by Hallows-Or-Horcruxes
Summary: She lied....she lied to The Dark Lord. Now he is dead by the hand of Harry Potter. Will Narcissa Malfoy be forgiven?
1. The Boy Who Lived?

**Malfoy Murder. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived?**

**"The boy...is he dead?"**

**"You, examine him, tell me if he is dead."**

The frightened Narcissa Malfoy ran over to the body of Harry Potter. Was he dead or alive? Only he could tell her if Draco was still alive in Hogwarts castle, buried in the shadows of the forbidden forest.

She touched Harry's face, pulled back an eyelid, crept beneath his shirt, down to his chest ... and felt his heart beating faster and faster.

_"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"_

"Yes" Harry breathed back, discretely.

A wave of joy spread through Narcissa's body. Her one and only son was still alive! But how could she reach him without The Dark Lord noticing her weakness? She had a plan.

_"He is dead!"_ Narcissa screamed, sounding delighted.

Roars of triumph echoed around the forest floor, the death eaters were letting off red sparks with their wands to celebrate and Voldemort had an eerie grin on his horrific face.

**"You see?"** He screeched. **"Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch!...CRUCIO!"** Harry was being tortured.

Narcissa gasped. She hoped that Harry wouldn't flinch for then The Dark Lord would know she lied about his death. Luckily, however, the Potter boy was clever enough to hang limply in the power of the cruciatus curse even though he was probably in immense pain.

Voldemort dropped Harry to the ground and told Hagrid to carry him up to the castle after the boys' glasses were slammed onto his face.

The giant was sobbing so hard that tears of fury and lament were dripping from his eyes and splattering onto the mossy carpet of the forest.

The group walked swiftly to the edge of the forest to show everyone in Hogwarts that the boy who lived was dead.


	2. The Search

**Chapter 2: The search**

Voldemort, his death eaters, and Hagrid(holding Harry) approached Hogwarts Castle. There were hundreds of screams coming from the friends of Harry and the teachers.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Voldemort silenced everybody but his silencing charm kept on being broken. The school was rebelling.

Narcissa needed to get away. She heard the big oaf Hagrid shout...

**"HARRY !.. HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?"**

It was time to run, everyone had now found out that Harry was still alive and The Dark Lord new that one of his faithful servants had been lying to him.

"Draco!" Narcissa screamed out for her son who was lost within the many rooms of Hogwarts.

She had been running around looking for Draco for over ten minutes when she came to a halt by the entrance of the fifth floor where hunched in a corner, was Draco.

Narcissa ran to her son and smothered him with her comforting hugs. But not for long.

A troop of house elves charged past the place they were huddling, carrying forks and spears shouting _" Kill the Death Eaters!"_

"Draco, we must not be found. I have betrayed the Dark Lord, in return for your life, we must get away and find your father!"

Narcissa hurried to a dusty window and looked out towards the grounds. She gasped and said:

"Your father is still fighting them!" Hasn't he learned that family is more important than power?"

She let out a longer gasp and then a moan.

"BELLA!" Narcissa saw her sister, Bellatrix fall to the floor from the curse that the Weasley woman had shot at her. Lord Voldemort screamed so loudly that the remaining walls of the castle shook dangerously.

Although, the worst had not yet come.


	3. The Defeat

**Chapter 3: The Defeat**

"What happened?" Asked Draco, sounding frightened.

_"Your Aunt Bellatrix is... dead."_ Narcissa replied.

"Good! I never liked her." Draco said "She only cares for two people and that's her and The Dark Lord. Why did you have to become Death Eaters anyway? We are in so much trouble."

_"We may still have the Dark Mark, Draco but we, for one, are Death Eaters no more."_

"But..." Draco could not carry on speaking as he was interrupted by cheering coming from down below, although, it did not sound like the Death Eaters, but the students.

Out of the window the mother and son looked. There, lying on the cobbled floor was Voldemort, his arms spread out at odd angles, obviously dead.

Narcissa caught a glimpse of Harry Potter before he was swallowed by the hugs and thanks from the crowd. From that moment, Narcissa was truly proud that she had saved Harry Potter in the forest.

"Dad!" Draco shouted.

Lucius Malfoy was hurtling across the grounds but as soon as he heard his son's voice he whipped around and finally saw him at the fifth floor window.

**"Meet me in clearing in the forest!"** His voice was barely audible but Draco understood. He nodded to his father who looked relieved, but as soon as Lucius saw that Narcissa was by the window too, his face turned thunderous, he turned away and was swallowed by the trees of the forest.

"Let's go." Draco whispered.


	4. The Meeting In The Forest

**Chapter 4: The Meeting In The Forest**

Narcissa and her son hurtled eagerly down the stone steps of Hogwarts, dented from the battle that had commenced there just minutes before.

Narcissa longed to set her eyes upon her husband to see if he was hurt and to persuade him to realise that they had been wrong all along. Voldemort only had Death Eaters so that he could rise to power and to become in charge of everyone, including his followers. He wasn't EVER going to share the fame and glory with his Death Eaters like he said he would.

_Thank Goodness he is dead!_ thought Narcissa in her head.

The problem was would Lucius ever come round from the Dark Side like the rest of his family?

If he did, then that would be great. If he didn't... well Narcissa didn't want to think about that. She had lost too many family members to carry on as a supporter of Voldemort. For the first time in her life she envied her sister, Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda had always been good and loyal, she didn't care what blood class people were, and she had married a muggle born of course! But Voldemort had seen to that and had killed Ted Tonks, along with Nymphadora, the couple's daughter.

Draco and Narcissa had come to the edge of the forest. The grounds were completely empty now as all students, ex-students, teachers, elves and _giants_ were inside the great hall celebrating _The Boy Who Lived_ and the defeat of _He Who Must Not Be Named._

The forest was deadly silent, it was so creepy that Narcissa clenched her wand in her hand so tightly that she couldn't feel her fingers. There was a splintering

**CRACK!** And both mother and son jumped out of their skins.

"Sorry, that was me" Said Draco, "It was only a branch."

The two had been walking for over fifteen minutes by now and the trees became so thick that Draco could only just make out his mother's dark outline and the glint of her white-blonde hair in the moonlight reaching through the tiny gaps in the trees.

**"Draco, is that you?"** Mumbled a voice near by.

"Dad?" Draco stuttered.

**"Yes. Where's your mother?"**

_"I'm here Luce"_

**"Good, very good."** Lucius Malfoy replied**."Lumos!"**

Lucius' wand lit up at the tipoff the wood and the clearing of the forest came into view.

**"Much better."** He said loudly.

In the dazzling light Draco and Narcissa saw Lucius raise his left arm and roll up his sleeve of his cloak.

There, glowing was the Dark Mark, contrasting a lot with Mr. Malfoy's pale skin.

**"Narcissa, I think we need to talk."**


	5. The Gulp and the Green

**Chapter 5: The Gulp and the Green**

**A/N: Thanks for the comments so far folks ! I will write as much as I can so bear with me ! Remember to R&R please. Thanks x**

_"What about?"_ Narcissa queried hesitantly.

**"I think you know Cissy."**

Narcissa was trembling so much and she swallowed in fright with a loud GULP.

**"You told the Dark Lord that Potter was dead."**

_"Yes I did."_ Narcissa replied.

**"Although, the funny thing is, he disappeared after that giant laid him on the floor. Next thing we know he takes off his invisibility cloak and duels with The Dark Lord."**

_"Really?"_ Asked Narcissa, trying to sound innocent.

**" Yes."**Lucius said, **" Really."**

Draco just stood there, staring down at the ground.

**"Cissy?"**

_"Yes, Lucius?"_

**"The Dark Lord is dead and I think you know why."**

_"Why would I know, Luce?"_

**"YOU LIED TO HIM AND SAID THAT POTTER WAS DEAD WHEN HE WAS ACTUALLY ALIVE! YOU KNEW THAT HE HAD ONLY ONE HORCRUX LEFT.ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO FIND DRACO AND FORGET ABOUT BEING A DEDICATED SERVANT TO LORD VOLDEMORT! THAT'S WHY!"**

_"Lucius. Draco is our son! I had to protect him!"_

**"BUT THE DARK LORD WAS OUR MASTER!"**

"Don't you care about me Dad?" Draco spoke loud and clear but his eyes were shiny and on the verge of tears.

_"You know what Lucius? I am glad that Mr. Bloody Tom Riddle is dead cause you know why? Family is SO much more important than killing people for power. Imagine if Draco died just because the person who killed him wanted to be immortal!"_

**"I would rather Draco died than the Dark Lord!"** Bellowed Lucius Malfoy. A flock of birds scarpered from a nearby tree from the volume of his voice.

_"You are no husband of mine, Lucius." _Narcissa said angrily.

**"For God's sake woman! You sound like bloody Barty Crouch Senior!" **Retorted Lucius.

And with that Lucius drew his wand, there was a flash of ominous green light and Narcissa Malfoy fell to the dirty floor of the forest, just like her ex-master.


	6. The Stampede

**Chapter 6: The Stampede**

Draco couldn't even suppress a scream.

He ran away from his father as silently as he could and hid behind the trunk of an enormous tree.

**"Draco, son, where are you?"** Came his father's creepy voice.

**"Aha! There you are!"**

Draco's father had suddenly spotted him by the light of his wand. He took a step forward but as his foot hit the ground, a stampede of brilliantly coloured centaurs galloped into the clearing yelling:

"We warned the humans! We said that no human is allowed in the forest again and you disobeyed us!" Roared the biggest centaur of them all.

**"Oh! Do you actually think you can boss a** **_Death Eater_ around now?"** Lucius snorted.

"Shut up you human! Your Lord has been defeated by the bravest, boldest human in the world, Harry Potter! You are nothing now!"

The smile that was stretching across Lucius Malfoy's face gradually morphed into a depressed sort of frown.

"Bane, Rolliver, Thymus surround him!"Ordered the voice of the head centaur.

The centaurs that were called did exactly what their master said and circled in on Lucius.

Now he was scared.

"Magorian, do what you did to that Umbridge woman to this man over here!"Bellowed the leader again.

"A dark brown centaur came out from behind the trees, stood still for a moment and then suddenly broke into a fast run towards Lucius' legs. Magorian's head collided with Malfoy's shins and Lucius was thrown into the air and then landed on Magorian's back with a thump.

All the centaurs broke into a run after that and Lucius new that it was too dangerous to jump off the half-horse, half-man's back. The centaurs carried the Death Eater away and left Draco crouching behind the same enormous tree. Draco ran to his dead mother, lying there with her eyes still open. He gently closed her eyes and spoke to her softly and he didn't know for how long.

That was the last he ever saw of his father.

Or was it?

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! Just 1 or 2 chapters left so keep reading Tell me what you think please ! x**


	7. The Tears That Changed Everything

**Chapter 7: The Tears that Changed Everything**

It had been one year exactly since the tragedy of Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco had not seen his father since that time either. Seen as he was eighteen years old, and of age, Draco lived by himself in the desolate Malfoy Mansion. He despised living there as it brought back haunting memories from the past when Voldemort had bullied his family into doing his dirty deeds.

Malfoy would've left the Mansion months before, however, his family history had caused employers to never even think to give an ex-Death Eater a job and Malfoy remained extremely poor and terribly upset at the war that tore his family apart. He constantly thought of his father, how Draco wanted to get his hands on him, or more like his wand!

_IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL KILL HIM!_ Draco thought angrily to himself. He wished that his mother was still alive so that she could comfort him; Draco remembered the night of the war when his mother had held him for the last time.

But she was gone now. Draco had to move on.

But he couldn't.

The urge to hunt down his father was gnawing away at his insides, he wanted to do his mother justice and show Lucius Malfoy the pain that she had suffered , just because she had seen the error of her ways and had stood up to the greatest enemy of the wizarding world.

Draco decided that he would go and visit his mother's grave, he had bought some flowers already, from Diagon Alley. Black roses with white stems – his mother's favourites.

He stepped out into the yard and turned on his heel. Draco found himself in a beautiful cemetery where exotic flowers grew everywhere, it was a brilliant change from a normal graveyard, it was as if nature was celebrating the lives of those lost and dead.

**"I will not visit her just yet."** Said Draco, unaware that he was speaking out loud. The cemetery seemed to make him want to share his feelings to the world.

**"I must visit Crabbe first."**

Draco made his way up the gravelly path that lead to the newest of the graves.

He finally came to a halt, after searching a while, in front of a marble stone that read:

_HERE LIES VINCENT CRABBE_

_KILLED BY FIENDYFYRE ON JULY 20TH 1997_

_ATRUE FRIEND AND LOVING SON_

_MAY HE REST IN PEACE_

Draco snorted. He had chosen his friends so badly! If only he had been nicer to the people in his year at Hogwarts. He could've become buddies with Dean or Seamus... or even Harry Potter.

Considering the circumstances, Draco realised that maybe, just maybe, being friends, or say, just acquaintances with Harry Potter could've stopped Draco Malfoy from committing the Dark Arts, but fighting them instead.

_I COULD NEVER CHANGE THE PAST. WELL ACTUALLY, I COULD. I COULD GET A TIME TURNER!_

**"No, too farfetched. What's done is done."** Draco announced wisely.

He paid his last respects to his old friend and made his way to a different, yet more important grave.

Draco's heart was thumping in his chest so loudly that he became self-conscious. He dreaded going to the memorial of Narcissa Malfoy's passing away but he just _had_ to do it!

**"Not long now."** Draco whispered, speaking out loud made him feel slightly better as he did not need to hold in all of his angst and emotion.

He could just make out the angelic shape of his mother's grave. The black marble was magnificent, it shimmered in the July sun, his mother was lucky to have such an amazing spot.

For a second, Draco had to turn away as he felt tears prickle in his eyes, he had to make sure no-one would see him cry, to see him weak, to see him devastated.

When Draco had recovered, he took a deep breath and turned around, ready to approach the grave.

Although, he couldn't...

Someone was there already.


	8. The Memories & The Murder

**Chapter 8: The Memories And The Murder**

**A/N: HEY! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE SUCKY TO YOU BUT... YEAH. R&R AS ALWAYS. ****THANKS!**

_"Dad?"_

Lucius Malfoy jumped and slowly revolved to face his son that he hadn't seen for a year.

**"Draco!"** Lucius ran forward to hug his son, but Draco stepped away, leaving his father swaying on the thresh hold.

_"Don't you dare come near me... you animal!"_Draco screamed.

It was true, Lucius Malfoy really did look like an animal:

His hair was all scraggly, like a birds nest, his beard was quite long and this caused Lucius to look much, much older. He was wearing the same dress robes that he wore on the night of the war but they looked nowhere near as neat. The edges were frayed, holes were frequently found, rips and tears added to the affair. Not even Remus Lupin's robes had ever looked as bad as these.

Draco's face was a mixture of horror and disgust. What had become of his father now? He looked like a scavenger – well he probably WAS a scavenger. However, Draco had no pity, none whatsoever, the man that stood in front of him was no longer his father, but a tramp, a dirty, filthy old tramp.

**"Draco forgive me!"** Pleaded Lucius.

_"Why should I?"_Draco responded.

**"I have made a terrible mistake"** Lucius was so desperate, he would never say he had done wrong unless he was in really deep trouble.

_"My mother told you that we had ALL made mistakes the night she died. But what did you do then huh? YOU KILLED HER!"_

**"I know Draco, I know! I am so ashamed. Please, please!"**

_"Imagine if Voldemort saw you now, you useless idiot!"_ Snapped Draco.

He raised his wand, Draco was just about to utter the words that belonged to the killing curse when his father suddenly interrupted...

**"Draco, you could never kill your own father!"**

_"Well I thought that nobody in their right mind could kill their wife, but i thought wrong, didn't I !"_ Draco roared.

**"Think about all those times we spent together Draco! Those father and son moments."**

Draco looked back.

It was his fifth birthday and all of his family were surrounding him, Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, even Dobby. They had all finished singing the last line of " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" when suddenly Draco jumped into the air, pointed at the lights and as if by magic, they started to flicker all the different colours of the rainbow, well it WAS magic.

**"His first piece of wizardry!"** Announced Lucius, whose beard was then only a bristle compared to what it was now.

**"My special boy! My magic boy! How proud I am."**

Draco came back to reality. That memory showed his father in such a positive light that the young man studied his father to check if what he saw in front of him was real.

It WAS real, the memory was just a one-off.

Draco was then re-absorbed into his memory bank.

He was now ten years old and he was at the age when all boys tried to be naughty and mischievous. He had opened his drawer that held his socks and underpants and then shouted:

_"Dobby!"_

The nervous looking house elf that was summoned from the kitchen was wondering why he had been called to his young master's bedroom.

" Yes master?" The small elf squeaked.

_"Dobby I've got a present for you."_ Said Draco sneakily, slowly withdrawing a bobbly pair of socks from his drawer.

"M-m-master.. you couldn't possibly d-"

But Dobby came to a halt as Lucius Malfoy had just stepped into his son's room.

**"Draco, your mother needs to speak to you about the way you spoke to your tutor just know - WHAT? Dobby, move NOW!"**

Dobby disapparated with a CRACK.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"** Bellowed Lucius to the now very frightened Draco.

**"You nearly lost me my slave!"**

And with that Lucius charged at Draco and began to smack him until Narcissa came charging into the room and demanded the situation to cease.

Draco had seen enough. His father had been too immense and controlling towards his only son that Draco thought he deserved pain.

_"Sorry Lucius but your apology was no-where near good enough. If you are TRULY sorry for killing my mother then you will allow me to do the same to you."_

And without letting his father argue back, Draco had re-lifted his wand into the air and...

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

There was a flash of green, the dead man collapsed to the floor, next to the body of his wife.

Lucius Malfoy was no more.


	9. The Family

**Chapter 9 : The Family**

**"Stop right there!"**Came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. **"It's you!"** He said exasperated, looking at Draco in astonishment. **"I ... but..."**

Kingsley glanced at the body of Lucius Malfoy and then up to Draco in amazement.

**"You did this?"** Enquired Mr Shacklebolt.

_Damn, Azkaban for me._ Thought Draco, he replied saying sadly:

"Yes, it was me."

**"Oh my, do you mean to say boy that you.. you have moved back to our side?"**

Malfoy just stood there for a second, slightly perplexed, but then shuffled his feet and nodded.

**"Never have I awarded an Order Of Merlin First Class to anyone this young before!"** Chuckled Kingsley.

_An Order Of Merlin!_

"What?!" Blurted out Malfoy. " But I have just killed him." Malfoy said indicating his father.

**"Dear boy no, no, no ! This man, well, your father, WAS one of the most wanted people in the wizarding world ! You have just helped us out immensely and defeated him! I cannot thank you enough!"** Said the Minister, grinning.

"So.. I'm not going to Azkaban then?" Asked Draco, relieved.

**"I should think not!"** Announced Kingsley, **"Although, I don't know how you can be forgiven for the other terrible things you have done."**

"I promise you, Minister, that I will think of something that will show _everyone_ that I have changed."

**"Well, that settles it then."** Shacklebolt chortled. **" Dawlish, let's get rid of this body."**

Looking slightly disgruntled and repulsed, Dawlish crept over to Lucius and with lots of strength, heaved the white-haired corpse over his shoulder and slouched away to dispose of it.

**"Mr Malfoy, I think that is all."** Kingsley said. **" I shall be waiting for that plan of yours."** And he walked away with the other ministry officials in the same direction Dawlish had walked only minutes before.

_Weird_. Thought Malfoy.

He sat himself down on a bench to think things over when he thought he felt someone's presence behind him. He slid around and came face to face with the most beautiful lady he had ever seen.She had brilliantly brown hair, the complete opposite colour of Draco's. Her eyes gleamed in the hazy light that was reflecting all around the luxurious greenery. The girl had an extremely comforting and friendly expression gilded onto her pretty face. She parted her lips...

_"Hi, I'm Keziah."_ Spoke the elegant girl nervously.

"I'm Draco." Beamed Malfoy, rising from his seat.

At the sound of his name, Keziah's face lit up. She had always loved a rebel.

**18 YEARS LATER**

"Kez, Scorpius can't find his owl, where the hell is it?"

_"Honey, the owl is PROBABLY in the owlery."_ Keziah replied humorously.

"Oh ... yeah." Draco said, embarrassed.

Scorpius had inherited most of his father's characteristics, white-blond hair, grey eyes, however, his face held the warmth of his mother's and he did not look miserable unlike his father who had been through many terrible ordeals. Before departing for Kings Cross Station, Malfoy took a look at the various pictures in his living room. The wedding, on a fine summer's day. The picture was taken on the very same bench in which Draco and Keziah had first met. Draco gulped, trying to keep back tears of happiness. He then glanced at the picture next to the wedding one. He saw his baby son gazing up at the camera, a flood of affection rushed to Draco's heart. He could've stood in awe at those photographs although his wife had called to him to leave and he marched out of the room.

The family stopped beside a column that separated platforms 9 and 10. Draco and Keziah kept a firm hold on their son's hands and without thinking twice, guided him through the bricks into platform 9 ¾.

As soon as they approached the Hogwarts Express, Draco caught a brief glimpse of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger – Weasley. A rush of anxiousness built up inside Draco. I t was obvious that he was being talked about. Now was his chance to prove that he had changed.

**MEANWHILE**

**"Look who it is."** Ron Weasley whispered into Harry's ear. He indicated Malfoy and his replica of a son. **"So that's little Scorpius."**

Draco decided what to do. He looked the trio straight in the eyes and gave a curt nod. It was only a simple gesture but it showed peace between the enemies that once were.

_"Seems so depressed, doesn't he."_ Said Harry, leaving the station after waving off his children with his friends.

**"Yeah I know."** Ron replied. **"See what Voldemort does to people?"**

However, on the inside, Draco was nowhere near depressed. He had a family.

A family which he loved so much that he would do anything for his wife and son. He was going to make sure that he would be a much greater father than Lucius had been to him.

He remembered back to the night when he had killed his father. That was going to be the _last_ MALFOY MURDER.

That was going to be the last Malfoy Murder.

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS ! THAT WAS MY LAST CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT S**

**IT WAS MY FIRST SORT-OF FAN FIC SO STORIES TO COME WILL BE BETTER !**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF 'MALFOY MURDER'. OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINISHED [ XXX**


	10. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, APART FROM KEZIAH AND TWO OF THE CENTAURS, ROLLIVER AND THYMUS. EVERYTHING ELSE IS ROWLING'S WORK ! X**


End file.
